kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Stalk
, is one of the main villains in Kamen Rider Build. History Blood Stalk first made contact with Sento shortly after Sento defeated Masahiro Nabeshima as the Mirage Smash by stabbing him in the back with a mysterious tentacle, leaving him stunned. Stalk then used a giant projection of a cobra to retrieve the incapacitated Nabeshima. Gentoku Himuro seems to be aware of Blood Stalk's activity. Personality While little is known about him, Blood Stalk is a self-proclaimed strategist. He also seems to have a lot more of an unperturbed attitude compared to the more focused Night Rogue, nonchalantly fooling around even when doing his job as a Faust enforcer. Such is seen when instead of directly engaging Build, he was casually laying back and let Square Smash do most the fighting, until it's the right time for him to interfere by making the Smash grow. Somehow, Blood stalk also view his battle with both Build and Banjou as experiment to measure their hazard level. He's visibly entertained when both of them had a rise on their hazard level and give them hints in return. He doesn't even bother to oppose Night Rouge temporarily to let them escape Powers and Abilities *'Guardian Hijack:' Stalk can take over any Guardians as his own minions simply by snapping his fingers. It's yet unclear if he's newly hacking them, or if they were always secretly programmed for this function to be possible. Forms *'Height': 201.5 cm *'Weight': 102.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t *'Kicking power': 22.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 40.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. Similar to Night Rogue, Blood Stalk accesses his main form with the Transteam Gun and the Cobra Fullbottle. His stats are not only stronger than most of Build's forms, but also surpass Night Rogue's with only speed being slightly lower than his. Stalk also possesses numerous abilities in this form, such as being able to utilize a tentacle to inject poison into a human and paralyze them. He can also materialize a giant translucent cobra out of thin air to capture and collect victims. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * : Blood Stalk shoots electricity at the enemy. * : Blood Stalk performs an icy slash at the enemy causing them to freeze. * : Blood Stalk fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the target and inject them with an unknown compound when it hits them. When used on a human, the person will turn into a Smash. When used on a Smash, the Smash will grow to gigantic proportions. Blood Stalk has 4 finishers: *Transtream Gun finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Cobra:' ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra:' ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Rocket:' Blood Stalk shoots a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies around the enemy before coming to the ground for an explosion. Appearances: Build Episodes 3-9 Equipment Devices *Transteam Gun - Transformation device and personal weapon. *Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Blood Stalk is voiced by who previously voiced as Namakelder in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. His suit actor is . Etymology *The katakana in his name is usually translated as "Stark". Notes *Blood Stalk's cobra motif, along with Night Rogue's bat motif, is part of the recurring bat/cobra/spider trio in the Kamen Rider franchise, a tribute to the first two Shocker monsters as well as the first monster to be upgraded. *His personality of playing around and unpredictability, as well as his special interest in the protagonist, is shared with Parado from the previous series. Appearances Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Build Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:Antivillains